Siempre Fuerte
by SammerLitth
Summary: No cree poder resistirlo y por eso esta aquí. Duda de lo que acaba de hacer, acaba de romper las reglas. Se juro a si misma nunca llegar hasta un punto tan prohibido. Pero aun paso, ella esta aquí, en tu habitación."/ Mini-fic OoC. BxR
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:**Todo lo que ven y reconocen le pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo le doy un giro a la hisotria.

* * *

Prefacio

La realidad es que ella no te odia. Ella te ama. Su mirada refleja odio en realidad, pero no es solo eso, también es frustración. En cada mirada demuestra la ira que le provoca no poder tenerte. Nunca lo admitirá, pero la verdad es que muere por tenerte entre sus gélidos brazos, por ser la que cada noche esté velando por tu sueño en lugar de Edward. Ella te ama con todo su corazón y esa es la razón por la que nunca se meterá en tu vida, esa es la razón porque cada día te odia más.

Cada día lucha por mantener sus pensamientos a raya, pero a veces le es tan difícil. Agradece a que Edward no le preste atención a sus enmarañados pensamientos. Agradece también porque Edward durante las noches permanezca fuera de la casa, debido a que cada caricia de Emmett imagina que es una caricia tuya. Cada noche que pasa con su media naranja piensas en ti. Se da asco a sí misma, el no se merece su traición. Pero como se dice "Nadie manda en los sentimientos". Se repite esa frase mentalmente y ríe, sabe que esa regla no se aplica a su "gemelo".

A veces piensa el porqué este amor o capricho, podría destruir a toda una familia. Sabía que era egoísta, pero nunca pensó que superaba los limites. Edward es su hermano, no le puede arruinar la felicidad que busco durante un siglo y Emmet es su media naranja, el le ama, le comprende, además sabes que por más que lo traiciones el le seguirá amando. Es una arpía cruel, la reina del hielo y lo sabe. Sabe todo lo que es y lo que no también, pero al parecer no le importa.

De a ratos recuerda cada momento en el que te quiso abrazar, en cada momento que quiso regresar cuando Edward te abandono. Quiso poder regresar y curar tus heridas, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, ella no tiene derecho sobre ti. Recuerda cuando Alice la llamo para decirle que tú habías muerto, su corazón muerto se requebrajo. Si pudiera llorar en estos momentos lo haría. Agradece a dios que al final todo hubiera sido un malentendido, pero también se culpa y se odia. Por su culpa casi tu pierdes a Edward, nunca se lo hubieras perdonado.

Después de todo, ella se encuentra aquí. Falta tan poco para que seas la Señora Cullen. Tu transformación es inminente, nunca vas a elegir el camino que ella hubiera querido seguir. En estos momentos te odia más que nunca, la sola idea de permanecer una eternidad cerca de ti la encoleriza, la encoleriza tener que verte como una hermana, como una cuñada, como una compañera de casa. No cree poder resistirlo y por eso está aquí. Duda de lo que acaba de hacer, acaba de romper las reglas. Se juro a si misma nunca llegar hasta un punto tan prohibido. Pero aun paso, ella está aquí, en tu habitación.

* * *

Espero lo disfruten.

Atte. Sammer


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que ven y reconocen le pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo le doy un giro a la hisotria. Aunque si S. Meyer me quiere regalar a Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, yo no me enojo.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Su habitación desprende su aroma, su dulce aroma que te hace desvanecer. Agradeces a dios que los hombres de la casa salieran a cazar como despedida de soltero para Edward. Te dejaron el camino libre. Te sientes como un león acechando a su presa. Vigilando su sueño por primera y última vez. Estos momentos los atesoraras en tu memoria inmortal.

Cada vez vas rompiendo mas las distancias. Sobrepasas tus límites. Prometiste a Alice que solo estarías unos minutos y volverías. Pero ahora te sientes como un imán, no puedes separarte de ella. No entiendes por que Alice nunca se objeto a que vengas, ella sabe tus intenciones. Sabes que ella te guardara el secreto, lo sabe desde que Edward abandono a Bella. Te ríes mentalmente otra vez al recordar la expresión de Alice cuando te vio en una de sus visiones, tú volviendo a Forks para estar con Bella. Recuerdas el escándalo que te armo la pixie. Ella no esta contenta para nada, lo sabes. Pero tampoco se objetaría a ayudarte a cumplir un último deseo. Tú le prometiste estar unos minutos solamente, no interferir para nada en su vida, pero la tentación se hace muy fuerte.

Tu celular suena, haces malabares para apagarlo. Te fijas y ves un mensaje de texto de Alice.

"_Acordamos unos minutos, vuelve ya!"_

Maldices, pero es lo que acordaste. Rosalie Hale nunca rompe un trato. Pero la ves ahí, y no puedes separarte de ella.

Entonces sientes como se empieza a movilizar, se acaba de despertar y tu estas ahí. Puede a que eso se refiriera Alice. Por mas que quisieras en estos momentos no puedes moverte de ahí, tus músculos estad inertes.

Ella te vislumbra bajo la luz de la luna, ve tu blanca figura. Enfoca los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz de luna. Esboza una entupida sonrisa, parece que no te reconoce. Mejor aun, esperas que se duerma de nuevo. Mientras tanto te quedas inmóvil, pensando que solo se despertó entre sueños y creerá que esta soñando. Ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos, entonces aprovechas para irte. Pero una dulce voz resuena en la habitación.

-_Rosalie, no te vallas_- Murmura ella, tu no sales de tu asombro.

_-¿Qué?-_ Respondes asombrada.

_-¿Lo rubia te hizo estupida?, lo que acabo de decir_- No cabes en tu asombro, esta humana puede hacerte morir de amor y enfurecer al mismo tiempo de una manera increíble.

_-¿No deberías estar dormida?-_ Sueltas con un dejo de rabia.

_-¿No deberías estar en la mansión Cullen?- _Sueltas un sonoro bufido. ¿Desde cuando ella ya no te tiene más miedo? Te preguntas para ti misma.

No tienes ninguna respuesta, por lo que dejas que el silencio responda por ti.

-_Lo supuse_- Suspira un dulce aliento que llega hasta ti.-_Sé que eres un sueño, nunca en la vida podría estar Rosalie Halle en mi habitación, y menos un día antes de mi boda. En otro tiempo podría haber sido, solo para matarme. Pero ahora no lo creo_.- Ríes, este podría ser tu momento.

Ella palmea su cama invitándote a sentar. No lo piensas dos veces, sabes que esta es tu ultima oportunidad de tenerla cerca.

_-¿Por qué quieres que este a tu lado, si simplemente soy un sueño o más bien… una pesadilla?- _

-_Porque la Rosalie que aparece en mis sueños nunca se hubiera atrevido a llegas hasta donde tu llegaste, la Rosalie real_.- Tus ojos se vuelven platos mientras ella ríe, acabas de cometer el error mas grande de tu vida.

Ella te toca el rostro, toca tu cabello, repasa la línea de tus labios. Te sientes en el cielo o quizás mejor. Dejas que tus sentidos se llenen de ella, eres masoquista, pero es tu única oportunidad.

Sus labios esbozan un "nunca jamás" sin aliento

Después de eso cierras los ojos y sientes sus ardientes labios sobre los tuyos. Deseas que esto no sea una broma por lo que abres tus ojos, y efectivamente, no es una broma. Mueves tus labios sobre los de ella con cuidado de lastimar tan frágil escultura echa por dios. Te alejas para que ese ángel llamado Bella pueda respirar. Eres traspasada por un par de ojos chocolate que miran directo a tu alma.

Te acercas a su oído y le susurras las palabras más dolorosas que alguien puede decir.

_-Te odio_- Sietes como ella se congela a tu lado.

_-¿Por qué?-_ Susurra con un hilo de voz que a medida que recorre cada letra se va apagando. Esa reacción solo te da una pauta, pauta que te rompe el estático corazón que lleva muerto tantos años.

-_Te odio con mi ser, con todo mi ser_- Ella esta por sollozar, el agujero de tu pecho se abre más, peor debes terminar la oración -_Te odio porque te amo tanto, te odio por que nunca serás mía, te odio porque nunca ame ni amare así con todo mi ser_- Escuchas su corazón aumentar el ritmo cardiaco.

Ella no responde, solo une sus ardientes labios con los tuyos otra vez. Tú la recuestas en su lecho, la tomas por la cintura. Dándole el último beso, susurras una ultima verdad.

-_Siempre estaré ahí_- Te levantas, te estas por ir, pero ella toma tu mano, te das vuelta y miras sus ojos suplicantes.

-_No me importa nada, cancelare la boda, todo a la mierda._- Te mira suplicante, imposible resistir a la tentación.

-_No_- Cortantemente le respondes luego de una sonrisa que no llega a tus ojos -_Como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera existido, esto nunca pasó ni volverá a pasar_- Besaste sus labios esta vez por ultima vez.

-_Te amo, nunca te dejaría, pero Edward es tu vida y Emmett la mía_- Con un dejo de tristeza en tus palabras, una única lagrima recorre su mejilla.

La abrazaste, transmitiste todo el amor que nunca jamás podrías creer que llegarías a dar. Sin mirar otra vez a sus ojos te das vuelta y sigues a paso humano hasta la ventana. Antes de salir escuchas las dos palabras mas hermosas que nunca esperaste escuchar de ella.

-_Te amo_- Susurro ella.

Con esas dos palabras atadas a tu seco corazón sales por la ventana.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Gracias a los que entraron y dejaron review, y a los que entraron y no dejaron review tambien. Por cierto estoy pensando hacer una continuacion de este fic, ya que segun mis calculos constara de otro capitulo corto más y un epilogo. Si bien lo adverti, es un mini-mini-fic.

Gracias por todo gente, nos vemos en la proxima entrega por el mismo canal a la misma hora.

Sammer.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que ven y reconocen le pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo le doy un giro a la hisotria. Aunque si S. Meyer me quiere regalar a Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, yo no me enojo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Recorriste todo el bosque sollozando hasta llegar a tu hogar. Sabes que fuiste fuerte, te odiaras por toda la eternidad, pero fuiste fuerte y algún día te lo perdonaras a ti misma. Sabes que hiciste lo correcto.

Antes de llegar a la mansión te apoyas junto a un árbol y sollozas todo lo que nunca podrás llorar.

Sientes unas pequeñas y tibias manos en tu hombro. Sabes quien es, no hay necesidad de levantar la mirada. Tu hermana sin más preguntar te abraza. Te transmite todo ese amor fraternal, nunca fueron muy unidas, pero hoy es un caso especial. Las dos saben que mañana volverás a ser la misma Rosalie "La Reina del Hielo" Hale.

No sabes cuanto tiempo sollozaste en su hombro, pero poco a poco te vas calmando. Alice no dijo ni una palabra en todo este tiempo, hasta ahora.

-_Eres fuerte_- Dijo mirándote a los ojos.

_-¿De que sirve ser fuerte Alice?-_ Preguntas enfurecida.

-_Tienes la fortaleza que ninguno de nosotros tiene, te resististe a la tentación mas grande que puede haber, Rose. Te resististe a ser feliz tú, para que todos los demás seamos felices. Te sacrificaste por toda tu familia_.- En ningún momento despego la mirada de tus ojos.

-_¿Y de que me sirve a mi eso?-_ Preguntas nuevamente impotente.

-_Deja de preguntar, todo a lo que hoy renunciaste ya te regresara algún día no muy lejano y entonces entenderás y agradecerás lo fuerte que fuiste.-_ Te dijo sonriente guiándote de a la casa. A tu hogar.

-_Vamos hermanita, hay muchas cosas para la boda que faltan terminar_- Dice tu pequeña hermanita llevándote a la rastra a la casa.

Tú sonríes con un dejo de tristeza y le sigues el paso a Alice. Dentro de la casa sientes su efluvio tan particular. No puedes dejar que él te vea con esa cara de sufrimiento. Rápidamente pones tu mascara de hierro y vuelves a ser tú yo real, no el yo sentimental, el yo fuerte.

-_Nena, te extrañe tanto_- Se acerca sonriendo como niño pequeño, te abraza y te besa. Tú haces lo posible por corresponderle el beso, pero tus intentos son en vano.

Desde donde estas parada logras ver a Alice, ella esboza dos palabras, dos palabras a las qué estas condenada. -_Siempre Fuerte_-

_-¿Hola? Tierra __llamando a Rosalie_- Grita Emmett intentando llamar tu atención mientras agita las manos frente a tu cara.

-_Emmett, hay demasiado que hacer ¿Te piensas que tengo tiempo para tus estupideces?-_ Gritas con tu acostumbrado mal humor.

El solo ríe, te besa la mejilla antes de irse con Jasper y Alice a empezar a terminar todos los detalles que faltan.

Así es como simplemente empiezas a preparar todo para el día más largo y doloroso de tu existencia.

* * *

Gracias a las que dejaron review y a las que no tambien por pasar a leer este humilde fic. Perdon por no actualizar antes, si bien el capitulo lo tenia terminado, esta ultima semana de clases me tubo estupida ya que me tomaron varias integradoras y me cerraron notas.

Este capitulo es dedicado a Sabrina, una amiga mía, que por mas que no lo llegue a leer, la itencion esta. Ella en estos momentos tiene que estar **SIEMPRE FUERTE**, ya que con solo 18 años le detectaron leucemia.

Gente, gracias, todabia estoy pensando lo de la continuacón, todabia no estoy segura, por ende me gustaria que me dejen su opinion.

Gracias chicas, sin ustedes no soy nada(?

Sammer.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que ven y reconocen le pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo le doy un giro a la hisotria

* * *

Capitulo 3

Al fin la boda, Bella ya es la Señora Cullen y esta es su noche. Puedes divisar un dejo de tristeza en su mirada cada vez que furtivamente te descubre con la vista fija en ella. Todos alegan tu mal humor al hecho público que no deseas que Bella sea convertida en vampiro, pero nadie sabe los verdaderos motivos de tu dolor, excepto Alice.

Sin más, la noche ha terminado y Bella se ha ido de luna de mil rumbo a Brasil, la espera se va a tornar muy larga, eso ya lo sabes muy bien. Debes contener todas tus emociones antes que Jasper pueda llegar a descubrirte, lo mejor sería irte de viaje con Emmet para intentar olvidar un poco y pasar los días lejos de ella, lejos de todo. Cada árbol, cada mañana, cada lluvia te hace pensarla y no estás dispuesta a arriesgarte de nuevo ni siquiera respecto a tus emociones.

Los días pasan y has decidido esperar que vuelva, algo te hace quedarte y no sabes bien qué es. De pronto un día volviendo de caza, te encuentras con un gran revuelo en la mansión. Sin aviso alguno tu teléfono suena, es Bella. Ella te ha llamado para decirte que está embarazada y tú eres la única que puede protegerla, ella quiere ese hijo maldito que tú sabes, puede acabar con su vida. El momento ha llegado, esto era lo que Alice te había prometido.

Nunca han vuelto a tocar el tema con Bella, pero las miradas dicen más que mil palabras. Día y noche has podido pasar velando por su salud, aunque tu dolor es tan grande como el de su ahora esposo al ver como la flor se va marchitando, no puedes negarte a su deseo, aunque eso atentase con tu vida.

Pese a todos los obstáculos, Bella ya se ha unido al clan, ya es una de ellos y ha traído consigo un regalo de dios. Nessie, la pequeña hija mitad vampiro que ha tenido con Edward, tiene su ojos y su dulzura. El cuidar y amar a esa pequeña parte de tu amor imposible ha podido sanar un poco tú roto corazón. Después de todo el lío con los Vulturis ya pueden vivir todos en paz.

Todo ha pasado rápido como en un sueño podrías afirmar aunque no duermas y hace ochenta años no tengas uno. La niña está creciendo cada día más, los años pasan y aún no lo crees. Tu sobrinita ya es casi una mujer, se pasa días y noches al lado de Jacob. Pareciese que todo gira en torno a ella, para todos es así… tu la amas como si fueses una segunda madre. Ya en el pasado ha quedado esa noche en la que por primera y última vez, su madre y tú se besaron. Ahora actúan como si fuesen hermanas junto con Alice.

La paz y armonía ha durado hasta hoy…

* * *

Años han pasado desde la última vez que escribí este fic, espero que al que lo lea le guste, es posible que de una vez lo termine.

Att. Sammer Litth


End file.
